Continuación Just give me a reason
by RequeteMiau
Summary: "Los celos están cegando a Tweek y el pasado no le permite disfrutar la realidad" CONTINUACIÓN DE JUST GIVE ME A REASON DE MERMELADACONTOSTADAS.
**CONTINUACIÓN JUST GIVE ME A REASON DE MERMELADACONTOSTADAS.** Para que tenga coherencia debe leerlo primero e.e (Lamento hacerlos tener que buscar otro fic, pero no me resistí a subirlo ahora y darle más dramatismo e_e)

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

 **Respuesta**

 **Just Give Me a Reason**

-¿Craig?- Nombró el rubio anonadado ante la situación, a pesar de eso, no obtuvo respuesta del ya ausente pelinegro. El chico solo logró volver a la realidad cuando sintió la calidez de una mano al posarse sobre su hombro derecho y, seguido, notar como la atenta mirada de los presentes recaía sobre él.

-¿Tweek? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Rompió el incómodo silencio, Clyde Donovan, sin disimular la tristeza en su voz y rostro.

-Yo ngh no…-Intento completar inseguro el aludido.

-Eres una puta-Comentó sin tacto el castaño con sobre peso.

-¡No es ngh lo que parece!-Se defendió, al fin, bruscamente el chico- ¡Christopher ngh solo venía a darme ngh la ayuda que ustedes me negaron!-Completó apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-¿Es en serio, Tweek?-Cuestionó sereno Token Black, reflejando preocupación en su rostro- ¿Hasta dónde más quieres llevar esto de los celos?

-Craig es un puto cubito de hielo con todos, hombre, ¿Qué prueba más necesitas para sentirte tranquilo?-Argumentó serio el pelirrojo de la ushanka.

-¡Gah! Ustedes no lo ngh entienden-Se defendió.

-Lo que entendemos, Tweek, es que su relación se jodió el día de su aniversario, por algo que no tiene ningún sentido-Rebatió seriamente el afroamericano.

-No necesito ngh tus regaños-Refutó ácidamente el rubio intentando controlar su creciente frustración.

-Eh, chicos, esperen…mejor ¿No deberías ir a hablar con él?-Aportó indeciso Stan Marsh, intentado desviar el curso de la incómoda reunión. Gracias a esto, haciendo caso a las palabras del pelinegro y luego de unos segundos de silencio, el primogénito de los Tweak abandonó bruscamente su hogar, ignorando los llamados desde el interior y encaminándose velozmente por las, tan conocidas, calles de su pueblo natal, las cuales recorrió incesantemente por varias horas, yendo a cada lugar que solía frecuentar junto a l pelinegro y, los que sus momentos difíciles de la adolescencia, le habían revelado como sus favoritos. A pesar de eso, no logro dar con el chico por ningún lugar. Además, el rubio marcó incontables veces el número del pelinegro, con la esperanza de que, esta vez, sí estuviera encendido el celular del contrario, ilusión que al instante se desvanecía con la reproducción del molesto tono de la contestadora.

Finalmente, ya entrada la noche, con sus energías agotadas por la infructífera búsqueda y estado emocional a cada paso más funesto, el rubio decidió volver a su departamento. Con pasos pesados se dirigió a su oscura habitación, intentando ignorar las abundantes decoraciones que el pelinegro se había esforzado en conseguir para celebrar su aniversario, las cuales solo lo hacían sentir más culpable de su patético actuar. No obstante, para la sorpresa del chico, al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se encontró con su objeto de desesperación.

-¿Craig?-Llamó anonadado al pelinegro que aún no notaba su presencia, quien solo observaba en silencio, sentando en su cama, las abundantes fotografías que adornaban la habitación- Yo ngh te estuve buscando- Agregó dando tímidos pasos hacía el de ojos azules.

-¿Con o sin el Topo esta vez?-Respondió secamente sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Eso…no fue lo que ngh parecía-Se justificó alarmado.

-Oh, vamos, ¿entonces qué fue?

-Yo ngh pensé que ¡gah! Estabas con Thomas y por eso estuve ngh buscando ayuda todo el día y el único que ngh estuvo dispuesto a acompañarme fue él-Defendió rápidamente, posándose frente al chico del chullo.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?-Cuestionó irritado el de ojos azules, mirando por primera vez en la velada al rubio, permitiéndole notar a este, que su estado y el del pelinegro no constaban de grandes diferencias- Estuve matándome todos estos días para poder darte una sorpresa, luego ¿tú vas y lo jodes todo con tus putos celos que no tienen ningún tipo de lógica?- Continuó sin controlar sus impulsos producto de sus desenfrenadas y negativas emociones.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó el chico paranoico comenzado a derramar, nuevamente, lagrimas.

-Perdóname tú a mí por tener un pasado-Respondió burlesco intentando ocultar su frustración.

-No lo ngh entiendes, Craig-Se defendió cabizbajo el de ojos verdes.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Qué no puedes dejar tus paranoias sin importar cuanto te demuestre lo que siento por ti?

-¡No entiendes que no es algo que pueda controlar, no entiendes que no es que pueda decirme a mí mismo, al comenzar el día, "hoy seré diferente", no entiendes que a pesar de conocer la lógica, estos sentimientos me abruman y no sé qué hacer con ellos, no entiendes que todo es porque te amo demasiado como para siquiera poder imaginarte al lado de otro!- Argumentó brusca y fluidamente, a la vez que miraba directamente al pelinegro, transmitiéndole, a través de sus expresivos ojos verdes, la seriedad y sinceridad de sus palabras, además de su arrepentimiento y dolor.

-¿Tweek?-Llamó sorprendido el pelinegro ante la actitud de su acompañante.

-No es que quiera estarte jodiendo todos los días con esto, Craig, en serio que no-Añadió más calmado-Sé que escapa de la lógica, pero soy un ngh puto inseguro, no puedo cambiarlo tan rápido, menos aún si al salir cada día o con cada recuerdo, noto como podrían ngh intentar arrebatarte de mí ngh lado-Continuó recuperando sus habituales manifestaciones nerviosas- En serio quiero, yo tampoco me siento bien de esta forma, ngh es jodidamente angustiante vivir con el temor de ¡gah! perderte.

-Eso no podría pasar-Susurró el pelinegro poniéndose de pie.

-Quiero ngh cambiar, pero también entiendo que estés cansando de ngh mí-Aseguró cabizbajo, intentando controlar sus incesantes lágrimas, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del contrario.

-Eres el tipo más inseguro que he conocido en mi vida-Comentó el chico del chullo soltando una risita- En serio, esto es peor que las escenas que la hacía Broflovski a Marsh.

-¿Qu-qué?-Cuestionó extrañado el aludido.

-Y tienes demasiada suerte-Agregó revolviendo el rubio cabello del contrario- porque eres tan jodidamente irritante y molesto, haces que me deprima como una niñita, luego vienes, cambias todo y haces que vuelva a sentir que no puedo alejarme de ti. Jodida adicción-Declaró el hijo mayor de los Tucker, dedicándole una melancólica sonrisa a su acompañante, a la vez que dejaba escapar una lagrima de sus profundos ojos azules.

-¿Craig?- Lo nombró atónito ante la inesperada declaración del chico.

-Y no sé cómo logras hacer que olvide todo y solo necesite sentirte cerca-Terminó a la vez que envolvía al rubio en un fuerte abrazo, quien, por su parte, ante la muestra de afecto, solo terminó por romper a llorar más intensamente que antes, producto de las fuertes emociones que habían causado sus, ya asumidos, estúpidos celos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Como les dije esta es la respuesta al fic de mermelada con tostadas, como ella dijo xd el final dependía de mí y aquí está. Ojalá no les haya dado mucha lata ir de una cuenta a otra jajaj pero no me resistí a subirlo :c en fin drama creek con final feliz._

 _Pd: Mis celos son totalmente justificados (¿? Ñe y amorsh eterno para ti, mi Craig salvaje e.e_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
